


D2: Naho's Nods to the Netherworld

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Series: Jackkel's Corpse Party Fanfic [5]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon





	D2: Naho's Nods to the Netherworld

###  [NAHO’S NODS TO THE NETHERWORLD](http://jackkel-dragon.tumblr.com/post/56553880861/nahos-nods-to-the-netherworld)

_October 30th, 2014_

_Investigations of Sacred Grounds: Divine Blessing Hospital_

I’ve been hinting that I’ve been getting closer to uncovering the truth of an urban legend that was brought to my attention a few years ago, and I feel the time has come to explain to my readers what I’ve been investigating. Tomorrow, I will be visiting the Tenpuku Hospital (or Divine Blessing Hospital for my foreign readers) in the town of Tenjin to learn more about the mysterious disappearances that take place there every year.

Those of you who have followed me since I started this blog back in 2006 might remember that my last visit to Tenjin, back in November of 2008, resulted in the uncovering of the “Shiho Ever After” charm and inspired the Heavenly Host High novel series. While I do not believe the legends of Heavenly Host are related to the disappearances at the Divine Blessing Hospital, it’s possible that the two sites are connected in some way. Such a connection would likely explain why both sites are located within the town of Tenjin and why the disappearances attributed to each legend occur in the month of October.

Since I’m sure many of my readers are curious about the details of the Divine Blessing Hospital urban legends, I’ll summarize what I’ve uncovered so far.

In 1982, there was a terrible scandal at Divine Blessing Hospital. It was discovered that one of the doctors, Dr. Fuyu Hirata, had been secretly operating on patients that had little to no hope of recovery, removing their healthy organs or simply dissecting them and discarding their remains. Further investigation also tied a number of missing person reports to the victims of Dr. Hirata, suggesting he had kidnapped or coerced them to be subjected to his experiments.

The week following his discovery, Dr. Hirata was found dead alongside an unidentified woman in a hidden room of the hospital, both of them attached to an unknown device. Examination of the device determined it had electrocuted Dr. Hirata and the woman. No one attempted to determine the purpose of the device before dismantling it.

Starting in the year 1984, some patients and members of the hospital staff began to go missing on October 31st each year. The number of victims tended to be low… usually only two or three people went missing a year. However, these victims were never seen again. It wasn’t long before these disappearances were attached to stories of the vengeful spirit of Dr. Hirata, and it has become a popular explanation for the occurrence.

While those who went missing usually had few connections and thus were barely missed, many of them still had enough records for me to determine that these disappearances are not just a coincidence. For that reason, I’ve decided to personally investigate the hospital tomorrow, the day the next abductions are to occur.

Some of you may be worried for my safety, as none of the victims of these disappearances have ever been seen again. However, I will be taking all the necessary precautions before entering the hospital, both spiritual and mundane. That said, I cannot promise to be back from my investigations in time to update my blog this weekend.

Until my return, I’ll be leaving this blog in the hands of my assistant Shougo Taguchi. He’ll keep you updated on upcoming events such as my co-writer Kibiki’s book signings at the Phoenix Public Library in Heisui. Feel free to post new questions to my ask page while I’m gone, but know that Taguchi may not be able to answer any questions not related to the Heavenly Host franchise.

Edit: Hey everyone, Taguchi here! The boss told me to keep you guys updated on a few Heavenly Host events coming up soon, so I’ve collected everything I know off the top of my head to share with you.

First off, I heard a rumor from director Jun Arai from the “Curse of Heavenly Host” play that they finally cast someone for the lead role. As I’m sure anyone following the play knows, there’s been an astonishing lack of interest in the part. Even better, I heard from an anonymous source that the part was taken by none other than Sakutaro Morishige! You probably haven’t heard of him; he’s only played in small productions for the past few years. But I can tell you this: it’s not from lack of talent. If Morishige really is the new lead for “Curse of Heavenly Host,” we’re all in for a real treat!

Second, the book signing by Mr. Kibiki at the Phoenix Public Library in Heisui now has a fixed date: November 16th. He’ll be on the third floor from noon to 3 PM, signing books and answering questions. That’s also the day the fourth book in the Heavenly Host series comes out, so be sure to get a hold of a copy if you can so you can get that signed!

Also at the Phoenix Public Library, the Heisui Senior High Occult Club has started a collection to help the families of the students that disappeared earlier this year. Whether or not you believe that the kids were the victims of supernatural forces, it’d be nice if you stopped by their collection booth on the first floor and donated some yen.

Lastly, I know some fans have been asking about whether Ayumi Shinozaki, our new illustrator, will make an appearance with Mr. Kibiki during the book signings. I can honestly say that the rumors that she’ll be at the book signing are false, as she has yet to agree to any public appearances. The boss told me that Ms. Shinozaki seemed more receptive to the idea of joining Mr. Kibiki at the book signing in their most recent chat, but nothing has been decided yet.

That’s all for now. Stay safe and keep an eye on your paper doll scraps! Taguchi signing off.


End file.
